Mitchell Van Morgan the 2nd
|executive_producer = Dan Schneider Bill O'Dowd (both; entire run) Jan Korbelin (episodes 1-15) Jörg Westerkamp (episodes 15-65) George Doty IV (season 4) |producer = Joe Catania (entire run) Bryan Spears (co-producer, entire run) Robin Weiner (supervising producer, seasons 1-3; consulting producer, season 4) Tom Keniston (season 4) |theme_music_composer = Britney Spears Christian Karlsson Pontus Winnberg Henrik Jonback |opentheme = "Follow Me" by Jamie Lynn Spears |country = United States |num_seasons = 8 |num_episodes = 125 |list_episodes = List of Mitchell Van Morgan the 2nd episodes |runtime = 23-25 minutes |camera = Film; Single-camera |company = Schneider's Bakery MITCHELL Project Nickelodeon Productions Viacom |distributed by = Viacom Media Networks |location = North Carolina State University |channel = Nickelodeon |picture_format = 480i 16:9 (SDTV) (broadcast in Letterbox format) |first_aired = |last_aired = | related = |website = http://www.teennick.com/shows/mitchell-van-morgan-the-2nd/ |}} Mitchell Van Morgan the 2nd is an American teen drama television series which originally aired on Nickelodeon from January 9, 2015 until currently. It focuses on the lives of a coolest and fastest African-American teenage manga artist Mitchell Van Morgan (Corbin Bleu), his super-smart best friend Gavin O'Neal Davis ( Christopher Massey), his mad-scientific arch-nemesis Marquessa (Tommy Tiny Lister) and her friends as they attend Orange County Academy (PCA), a fictional boarding school in Raleigh, North Carolina. The series was created by Dan Schneider. It was initially filmed at North Carolina State University in Raliegh, North Carolina, then at stages in Valencia, California beginning in season 3. It was nominated for an "Outstanding Children's Program" Emmy in 2005. Zoey 101 was the most expensive production ever for a Nickelodeon series, as it was shot completely on location in Malibu. Premise The series centers around the protagonist Mitchell Van Morgan as he stops his antagonist Marquessa from planning on conquering the world, he enrolls in Orange County Academy, a school that previously only allowed everyone to attend. Throughout the series, Mitchell and her friends navigate life as teenagers in a boarding school, and will stop Marquessa's scientific tyranny on the world. As the series progresses, the group of friends grows closer together and working together to save the world. Cast and characters Episodes 10th anniversary revival short On September 18, 2015, on the 10 year anniversary of the airing of the season 2 episode "Time Capsule", TeenNick aired a short clip featuring Chase and Michael. In the clip, it becomes apparent that Zoey and Chase have broken up and he is now seeing someone else. Just as Chase is proposing to his current girlfriend Alyssa (Jamie Snow), Michael storms in and informs him of what Zoey said on her DVD from "Time Capsule". The DVD reveals that Zoey suspected Chase's crush on her at the time, even before she went to England, and at some point even thought about getting together with him as she considered him her soulmate, but didn't act on it until after she went to England. This causes Chase, who is still in love with Zoey, to abandon his girlfriend to find Zoey, the clip ending on a cliffhanger. DVD releases Nickelodeon has released all 4 seasons on DVD in Region 1 (United States only). Seasons 2, 3 and 4 are manufacture-on-demand (MOD) releases and are available only through Amazon.com. Viacom has released the first three seasons on DVD in Canada only. Season 3 was released on March 8, 2011. In Region 4, Viacom International Media Networks Asia has released the first two seasons on DVD in Australia. Soundtrack Zoey 101: Music Mix is the soundtrack album for the series. It was released on March 7, 2006. The album features music of the pop and rock genres. The theme song by Jamie Lynn Spears, wasn't included in the final official soundtrack, only the instrumental version, composed by her sister & a 3-man production team. Track listing Video games A video game titled Zoey 101 was released in March 2007 for Game Boy Advance. Another game called Zoey 101: Field Trip Fiasco was released on September 11, 2007 for Nintendo DS. Both video games were published by THQ and developed by Barking Lizards and received poor reception and negative reviews from sites such as IGN and Common Sense Media. Zoey 101 is a mini-game collection. Players must successfully complete each mini-game, then a dare, and then a final challenge. Dares and challenges are randomly chosen from three games in the level. Players can choose to play mini-games freely in the main menu. GameZone awarded the game 4 out of 10, stating that the game was either "boring, frustrating, just plain unfun, or some combination of all three." Field Trip Fiasco is about Zoey and her friends taking a field trip to a park. The player controls Zoey by using the D-pad or touch screen to walk or run. The player runs around Pacific Coast Academy completing fetch quests. They involve delivering things to people or collecting objects scattered around the school before time runs out. After finishing a fetch quest, the player plays a mini-game involving hosing off cars or picking up Frisbees. Zoey researches around the national park, talks to the camping club about Native Americans, goes to the library to learn about the park and takes a quiz about a national park. Jack DeVries of IGN gave the game a 3.5/10 and criticized the game's boring gameplay, bland music and sound, and awkward controls. jkdmedia reviewed the game for GameZone on October 8, 2007 and gave the game a 2.8. It was criticized for its graphics and controls.Review on GameZone Reception The series has mixed reviews. It scored high with younger audiences. It was also Nickelodeon's best performance for a series premiere (live action or animation) in almost eight years. The premiere of the episode Goodbye Zoey was the highest-rated live-action show ever on Nickelodeon, with over 7.3 million viewers. The series finale Chasing Zoey was the highest-rated show on all of television for all kid demos, including teens 12-17, beating out American Idol The show has an 8.2/10 on TV.com, a 5.7/10 on IMDb and a 3/5 on Common Sense Media. Awards and honors References External links * Mitchell Van Morgan the 2nd on Family * Mitchell van Morgan the 2nd at TeenNick * * Category:2010s American television series Category:2015 American television series debuts Category:2010s Nickelodeon shows Category:Mitchell Van Morgan the 2nd Category:American children's comedy series Category:American comedy-drama television series Category:English-language television programming Category:Family Channel shows Category:High school television series Category: Science-Fantasy television series Category:Teen dramas Category:Teen sitcoms Category:Television series created by MITCHELL Project & Dan Schneider Category:Television shows set in North Carolina Category:Television shows set in Raleigh, North Carolina Category:2006 soundtracks Category:English-language soundtracks Television series by Viacom Media Networks Mitchell Van Morgan television series Mitchell Van Morgan (Live-Action series) Television series with live action and animation